The Original HF's Series finale, Part 2
Part 2 of the Original Series finale. *''Part two of the three part Series Finale*'' ERICA HARPER: "As much of a family place as Harpers Falls has been, family can mean a number of different things. Some of our most longer lasting couples, are those of the same sex variety." (Clip of Dylan Harper and Alex Corwin of Smythewood, Pennsylvania) DYLAN: "I never thought I would fall in love again, after my first relationship went belly up on me. Then along came Alex. It was after I let my ex go with his new life. He took my heart and helped me pick up the pieces. He's become the best part of my life." ALEX: "Dylan completes me, and I complete him. We're full people, and that makes all the difference." ERICA: "People come into our lives, and out of our lives for whatever reason in our lives. That means a lot of things, in all aspects. Good and bad." (Clip of Velda Smithfield of Smythewood, Pennsylvania) VELDA: "I worked for the Harpers for a number of years, and I didn't even know that my niece, Anyssa was a Harper. She had a tough life, my girl had. Losing her parents; her cousin that she loved dearly. Then she lived with her best friend and her family; and then coming to Harpers Falls. Once she and I reconnected, we became even closer." (Clip of Anyssa Forson of Smythewood, Pennsylvania) ANYSSA: "For so long, I thought that she was dead. And then I find out that she is alive and working for my adopted family. It made me feel so happy and secure that my Aunt Velda was still in my life. Then she becomes a part of my adopted family. They all took to her and her to them. That is what makes me love her all the more." (Clip of Rosemary Harper of London, England) ROSEMARY: "My family means a lot of things to me. I miss my brother, Dylan, but I know he will visit here on occasion. It will be so much fun when he and Alex come to visit." ERICA: "Our proximity to Boston also puts us on the cusp of one of the most wonderful cities in the nation. That is what makes our little town such a place to be drawn to. Now that Harpers Falls is becoming a part of Brockton, it will not take away from the loveliness of the community. Our business community will remain as strong as ever. One of our best known stores is the long established Wheeler's Department Store. Owned by my cousin, Jeff Wheeler." (Clip of Jeff Wheeler of Brockton) JEFF: "This store was started by my grandmother, Cassandra. My mother, Nina worked there too. Then my sisters, Patricia and Violet worked here too, and now I own shares with it, although my family, the Harpers own it as well." (Clip of Wanda Madison of Brockton) WANDA: "I now OWN the Beanery and the Harpers Falls Cafe. The businesses will remain the same. The cafe will still be called the Harpers Falls cafe, because although this is now a neighborhood of Brockton, this will always be Harpers Falls to me." ERICA: "Although this community is as safe as anything, there HAS been more than our share of crime and heartache here. Here are some examples of it." Clips of Molly committing crime as Erica explains the scenes. ERICA: "One of our worst plagues to our town was that of one Molly Wainwright (nee Molly Hendrix). For the better part of a year, she held this town hostage with her schemes, her lies, her crime and that wicked merry laugh of her's. Moreso, she not only made it clear that she hated us, but she hated people in Somerset too." (Clip of Susie Lucas) SUSIE: "She came to Somerset in the dark of night, and terrorized me in my own home. At first, we thought that she had a hand in my health issues, but that was one thing we couldn't blame her for." (Clip of Sheila) SHEILA: "If there was truly anyone she hated, it was me. I busted her for cheating on a math test; and then she threatened me when I reported her to my grandfather. She never forgave, and never forgot. such was the world. Then she caused me to have my own heart issues. Although mine was triggered by an allergy, I was so angry with her when I was reaming her out, I collapsed, I tell you I was scared." (Clip of Sandra Harper of Boston) SANDRA: "One of the crimes that she did was the death of my young daughter, Jennifer Jacobson. She was only playing in a playground when she was murdered by Molly. Molly was brazen in her bragging about it. I don't think I felt any more relief when she was taken to prison and she was killed there for what she did." ERICA: "As you can see, most people still have no wanting to remember Molly, and she will be forgotten. Her just and timely ending also meant a new beginning." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes